


The Morning Paper

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Memories, Morning Routines, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: That's what mankind does, she's been informed. They get up and have breakfast, then read the morning paper.





	The Morning Paper

Every morning, Diana Prince has breakfast.

That's what mankind does, she's been informed. They get up and have breakfast, then read the morning paper.

The past one hundred years, almost, has seen a major technological revolution and with current information available at the touch of a button very few people read a print newspaper anymore. Diana is one of them.

Every morning she has the paper delivered to her house, and every morning she reads it with her breakfast.

Then, she goes to work.

The position of Curator for the Louvre's Department of Antiquities is a role perfectly suited to Diana. As a lover, and a liver, of history she is easily able to identify and properly store and sort every artefact that comes in.

This morning's delivery from Wayne Enterprises will not be stored in the Louvre.

She gingerly touches her fingertips over the framed photograph, lingering on the first and best man she ever knew.

He was the one who told her what people did when they were not at war, about how they read the morning paper with breakfast before going to work. About how people got married and grew old together.

Except she will not grow old for some time

And he never will.


End file.
